


Bite Me

by noonaofdarkness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonaofdarkness/pseuds/noonaofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol realizes all too late that “bite me” is exactly the wrong thing to say to someone wearing fake vampire fangs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

* * *

Chanyeol is lounging on his stomach in the middle of the bed, reading some web comic on his phone while Baekhyun is shuffling back and forth between the bedroom and the attached bathroom. Each time Baekhyun emerges from the bathroom, his vampire look is another step closer to completion.

He’s going all out this year -- not skimping on a single aspect of his costume, from the ruffled Victorian shirt to the tight tight tight black pants that he knows Chanyeol is fond of. He’s already put his fangs in (the high quality kind, not those shitty plastic ones they give to children) so all he has left to do is add a little fake blood around his mouth and put on his cape. Then, he’ll be all set.

Anxious to see his look put together, he re-enters the bedroom and grabs his cape off the edge of the bed before standing in front of the mirror.

As Baekhyun ties the cape around his neck, he glances over at his partner in the reflection. Chanyeol is _still_ laying there in just his boxers and a t-shirt. His weight is resting on his elbows, long legs splayed out behind him. As Baekhyun rakes his eyes over his boyfriend’s form, he can’t help but be reminded of exactly how lanky Chanyeol is -- not a curve to be seen, even where his butt should jut outwards.

Even more unfortunate, Chanyeol looks no closer to being ready now that he was forty minutes ago when Baekhyun started putting his costume together.

Baekhyun releases a heavy sigh.

“Are you going to start getting ready any time soon?” Baekhyun asks. “We have to be at Jongdae’s in an hour and it’s thirty minutes there by train.”

Chanyeol grunts noncommittally without looking up from his phone, “In a minute, I’m almost done.”

“Chanyeol, get your lazy ass up and get ready. Look! I’m practically finished!” Baekhyun chastises, while spinning to show off his costume. He hopes that Chanyeol will find motivation in seeing Baekhyun all dressed up.

Chanyeol finally looks up from his phone and Baekhyun doesn’t miss the way his eyes scan over Baekhyun’s entire body before he tucks his bottom lip under his teeth. Yes, the tight pants were definitely a good choice.

“You look… _whoa_ ,” Chanyeol says dumbly. One side of Baekhyun’s mouth curls into a smirk before he remembers that he’s supposed to be annoyed with Chanyeol.

“Thank you. But, _come on_ Chanyeol, you won’t even tell me what your costume is. I want to _see it_.” Baekhyun knows Chanyeol can be stubborn ass if he is too forceful, so he tries to use a sweeter tone to mask his annoyance. He draws out the final word and accompanies it with a wiggle of his shoulders (Chanyeol is a sucker for cute Baekhyun, since it happens so rarely).

“I told you, Baek, it’s a surprise,” Chanyeol says, still not moving himself from his comfortable position.

Baekhyun fights the urge to groan. He’ll have to try another tactic.

“Hmm… I’m assuming the costume will require minimal prep time? Unless you want us to be an hour late. So, it’ll have to be something you could pull off naturally...” Baekhyun holds his chin in mock deep thought before drawing his eyes back to Chanyeol and cocking his head to the side. “Perhaps Dumbo? Yoda?”

Instead of chuckling like Baekhyun anticipated, Chanyeol narrows his eyes.

“You know what Edward Cullen? Bite me.” He says flatly.

Chanyeol realizes all too late that that was exactly the wrong thing to say to someone who is already annoyed and wearing fake vampire fangs. Before he has sufficient time to contemplate his mistake, Baekhyun unties his cape and lunges himself atop Chanyeol on the bed. Chanyeol tries to squirm out of Baekhyun’s grasp, but the shorter manages to hold him down with one arm across the back of his thighs and the other against the small of his back.

Since Baekhyun has been doing his best to embody the vampire persona (he jokingly spent all of dinner speaking in his best Dracula voice), Chanyeol anticipates a bite to the neck, perhaps his wrist. He doesn’t expect to feel the pang of Baekhyun’s fangs on his left buttcheek.

As the faux teeth sink into the (not so supple) flesh, Chanyeol emits a deep moan, startling both of them.

Baekhyun looks up as Chanyeol turns his head, their eyes meet in shock.

Baekhyun’s surprise only last a moment before he begins to giggle manically, still pinning Chanyeol down. The bed shakes with each of his boisterous laughs and Chanyeol lays there mortified.

“Oh, this is _too good_ ,” Baekhyun manages to gasp out before he catches his breath and a much more mischievous look takes over his features. Chanyeol only has a moment to connect the dots before Baekhyun dives down again and delivers another bite to the neglected side of Chanyeol’s ass. He digs his fake teeth in with force this time, playfully wiggling his head and biting harder.

“Are you seriously biting my ass right now, Baek?” Chanyeol asks dumbfoundedly, holding in another deep groan.

“Are you seriously moaning while I do?” Baekhyun counters quickly. There’s a challenge laced in the words, and Baekhyun’s eyes flare with excitement when he meets Chanyeol’s scowl over his shoulder.

Baekhyun willingly relinquishes his hold on Chanyeol long enough for his boyfriend to roll himself onto his back and reverse their positions. Once Baekhyun is beneath him, Chanyeol makes quick work of placing himself between Baekhyun’s spread legs.

“I think you’re taking this vampire thing a little too seriously,” Chanyeol teases, face inches away from Baekhyun’s. Chanyeol begins to toy with the frilly collar of Baekhyun’s shirt almost mockingly.

Baekhyun smirks up at Chanyeol before he challenges, “ _Bite me_.”

Chanyeol, already anticipating the reply, immediately pushes the collar of Baekhyun’s shirt down before ducking his head to nip at the skin along Baekhyun’s neck. He trails his bites downward until his lips meet the junction of Baekhyun’s neck and collarbone. It’s there that he sinks his teeth in deeper and begins to suck a bruise into the skin.

Baekhyun gasps and one of his hands flies up to tangle through Chanyeol’s hair. Of course, this only makes Chanyeol all the more eager. Chanyeol knows how sensitive Baekhyun’s neck is, and he can’t resist biting down a little harder -- especially with the reaction he’s getting.

Baekhyun is a gasping mess by the time Chanyeol pulls away slightly to appreciate his handiwork. They usually try not to leave marks on each other, and Baekhyun can see the satisfaction in Chanyeol’s eyes as he looks down on the red mark already marring Baekhyun’s skin.

While Chanyeol admires his work, Baekhyun admires Chanyeol. His boyfriend looks so pleased, and Baekhyun can only resist so long before he’s tugging his boyfriend back down by the hair.

Their lips meet in a kiss that’s as playful as it is defiant. There’s far more teeth involved than usual, but it spurs the both of them on all the more.

Baekhyun makes a point of biting down on Chanyeol’s bottom lip, and as he does so, they’re both reminded of the fake fangs Baekhyun is still wearing. The fangs dig deeper into Chanyeol’s lip than Baekhyun’s already sharp canines usually do. But making out with vampire fangs in (no matter how high quality) turns out to be more of a nuisance than either are willing to put up with. Baekhyun is trying his best to keep the teeth in place while keeping up with Chanyeol’s zealous attacks on his lips, and it’s no easy task.

“The fangs...” Chanyeol breathes out in between kisses, his hand already trailing downward to untuck Baekhyun’s shirt. “Take them off…”

Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol away for a moment to pull the fangs off his teeth and set them delicately on the nightstand. He knows he’s going to regret what he does next -- because his costume is now completely out of order and they’re going to be even more late -- but he isn’t ready to end this little biting match just yet.

Chanyeol seems to sense Baekhyun’s new resolve and allows himself to be rolled over as Baekhyun settles himself atop Chanyeol once again. Baekhyun takes his turn nipping at Chanyeol. He pays extra attention to Chanyeol’s oversized ears, rolling the lobe between his teeth before biting down a little harder.

The always responsive Chanyeol isn’t laying there helplessly either. As Baekhyun’s mouth begins to roam the expanse of Chanyeol’s neck, Chanyeol’s hand resumes its exploration underneath Baekhyun’s loose shirt, tracing up and down the dip of his spine affectionately, before pulling the shirt fabric upwards. Baekhyun feels the cool air against his skin and lifts himself slightly to allow Chanyeol to pull the shirt over his head.

Once the shirt is discarded, Baekhyun begins to leave little bites on the parts of Chanyeol he appreciates the most; a nibble to his arm, a series of more forceful bites along his collarbone. Chanyeol in turn runs his hands further down Baekhyun’s body, kneading his ass for a moment before gripping Baekhyun’s hips forcefully and rolling them over once again.

Baekhyun knows Chanyeol inside out, and he recognizes all his tells -- not that Chanyeol isn’t painfully easy to read, his emotions are always clearly laid out on his face. Looking up at Chanyeol now, Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol can tell how turned on he is in this moment. He can also read the playful smile on Chanyeol’s face that means he isn’t quite done teasing yet.

Chanyeol places a quick kiss to Baekhyun’s lips -- almost as a thank you for indulging him like this -- before he moves downward and playfully bites Baekhyun’s nipple.

Baekhyun releases some mixture of a giggle and a moan, and he hears Chanyeol do the same, obviously pleased with the reaction he’s getting. Chanyeol continues to alternate between playful nibbles and flicking his tongue along the hardened flesh. When Chanyeol pulls away to blow on the abused nipple, Baekhyun’s palms grip the sheets and he contemplates blowing his load right then and there.

Instead of embarrassing himself, Baekhyun begins to rut his hips in search of some friction. He knows Chanyeol is just as affected, so it’s not really surprising when Chanyeol pulls away moments later to tug his own shirt over his head before he gets to work undressing Baekhyun.

Baekhyun watches as the remaining items of clothing he spent so much time putting on are discarded, thrown haphazardly on the ground by the overzealous Chanyeol. The pants are a bit of a struggle, but this isn't the first time Chanyeol has undressed Baekhyun in skinny jeans.

They’re both left in their boxers when Chanyeol leans down to trail loving kisses along Baekhyun’s torso, stopping here and there to bite at the flesh. Baekhyun’s ticklish side gets the better of him, and he giggles more than once as Chanyeol journeys downward. Soon, Chanyeol nudges Baekhyun’s legs apart and pushes himself down the bed to run his lips along the sensitive flesh of Baekhyun’s inner thigh. Baekhyun shivers at the sensation.

Chanyeol has never been quiet about his love of Baekhyun's thighs. Even without words Baekhyun can feel the adoration in every gesture, from Chanyeol’s soothing hands to the way he kisses the supple flesh gently before sinking his teeth in. Chanyeol spends ample time sucking a series of bruises into the skin. Occasionally his hand brushes against Baekhyun’s erection, stimulating Baekhyun to the point of madness. But it’s not quite enough.

His boyfriend sucks one final mark into Baekhyun’s inner thigh before pausing to look up at him. Chanyeol looks enticingly disheveled, hair sticking up in a million directions, eyes blown with a mix of lust and affection, a satisfied but apprehensive smile on his lips -- and Baekhyun is completely charmed.

“Can I…?” Chanyeol asks quietly, fingers dancing along the elastic of Baekhyun’s boxer briefs. Any trace of defiance completely wiped from his face, replaced with eager apprehension.

“As long as you don’t bite…” Baekhyun teases breathlessly.

Chanyeol releases a delicate laugh and his warm breath fans against Baekhyun’s exposed hip bone -- combined with the warmth of Chanyeol’s fingers, and the still tingling bite marks on his inner thighs, the sensation is dizzying.

“No guarantees.”

Chanyeol wastes no time in ridding Baekhyun of the final annoying article of clothing, and before Baekhyun has a moment to take in the look of pure glee on Chanyeol’s face, Chanyeol takes him fully in his mouth. Though his approach is a bit tactless, Chanyeol’s over-eagerness is always endearing to Baekhyun in moments like this -- moments when Chanyeol makes Baekhyun feel like he’ll never get enough of him; never tire of pleasing him.

Baekhyun enjoys that no matter how many times they’ve done this, there’s always a caution in Chanyeol’s movements; like he wants to ensure that Baekhyun enjoys it to the fullest. Knowing his boyfriend gets off on his responsiveness, Baekhyun makes no effort to hold in his moans, nor does he resist tugging on Chanyeol’s hair in approval.

For his encouragement, he’s rewarded with Chanyeol picking up the pace, bringing his hand up to stroke along the length where his mouth can’t quite reach. When Chanyeol’s hand trails down to play with his balls at the same time he delivers a prominent suck to the head, Baekhyun knows he’s done for. His eyes squeeze shut as he releases in Chanyeol’s mouth. His thighs shake with the force of his orgasm as his toes curl into the sheets.

He catches his breath while Chanyeol cleans him up with his tongue. When he opens his eyes he’s greeted with the lovely sight of Chanyeol smiling up at him, looking like the cat who got the cream (well technically, he _did_ ).

As much as Baekhyun would love to be selfish and allow himself to dissolve into the sheets in post orgasm bliss, he knows -- rather he can feel -- how turned on Chanyeol is. Probably even more so now after getting Baekhyun off.

He runs his fingers through Chanyeol’s dark locks before tugging him back up his body. He’s not going to let Chanyeol have all the fun, afterall. No matter how satisfying his own climax was.

Chanyeol kisses him hungrily, and Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s hard-on rubbing against his thigh. Chanyeol is rutting on autopilot while they kiss and nip at each other’s lips for a few minutes.

“Let me take care of you,” Baekhyun finally whispers against Chanyeol’s lips. He pushes gently at Chanyeol’s chest, prompting him to sit up. Chanyeol looks adorably disoriented, turned on in a way that only Baekhyun seems to be able to do to him, but complying nonetheless. His eyes are wide, lips moist and swollen and Baekhyun stops for a second to appreciate how delightfully riled up (and confused) Chanyeol looks in this moment.

Chanyeol gazes at him dazedly when Baekhyun seats himself in his lap. Baekhyun doesn’t bother with removing Chanyeol’s boxers. He pulls them just enough to grip Chanyeol’s hard-on and immediately begins jerking him off in earnest. As he does so, he kisses Chanyeol everywhere his lips can reach. When Chanyeol is close, his head falls to rest against Baekhyun’s shoulder and his hands reach to grip Baekhyun’s hips. His breathing becomes more and more labored but it doesn’t stop him from moaning out small encouragements.

Baekhyun twists his wrist the way he knows Chanyeol likes it and within moments Chanyeol is spilling all over himself and Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun wipes the mess on Chanyeol’s boxers before placing his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders and tugging them both backwards onto the mattress. They lay there for a few minutes in silence -- Chanyeol practically squishing Baekhyun as the smaller runs his fingers in comforting circles along Chanyeol’s back.

They’re satiated, blissed out, and unforgivably late to Jongdae’s party. But costume parties are the last thing on Baekhyun’s mind when Chanyeol delicately kisses his neck and chuckles.

“Who knew you had a biting fetish,” Chanyeol laughs into Baekhyun’s neck.

“Who knew you’re into someone biting your ass,” Baekhyun bites back, though he’s smiling and chuckling too. “Tease all you want, but I’m not the one who moaned first.”

Chanyeol slaps his hip indignantly before kissing him one last time.

“Now, I think we’re about two hours late to that party. Let’s get moving.”

“Oh, _now_ you want to get ready.”

 

Turns out Chanyeol’s mystery costume is none other than a toga that is ever so eloquently crafted from one of their bed sheets (a clean one from the linen cabinet, at least). Baekhyun can’t complain though when the costume shows off Chanyeol’s toned arms, which are Baekhyun’s favorite part of his boyfriend’s physique.

 

They show up an hour late to Jongdae’s party, hand in hand at the door. Chanyeol is still wearing that smug smile no matter how many times Baekhyun begs him _please, for once try not to be so obvious_. Baekhyun’s costume isn’t quite as polished the second time around, but they were in a bit of a rush. He fiddles with the ruffles of his collar as they wait for Jongdae to answer the door.

Jongdae opens the door only to roll his eyes when he sees the couple.

"Someone got a little too into character," Jongdae says, looking pointedly at the bruises beginning to take shape along Chanyeol's neck and collarbone. He narrows his eyes at Baekhyun knowingly before beckoning them inside.

“He knows,” Baekhyun whispers to Chanyeol as they enter the living room. Jongdae ran off to fetch them the first round of drinks. “Wipe that stupid smile off your face, you look ridiculous.”

Chanyeol leans in close, moving his free hand to play with the strings of Baekhyun’s cape. “Two words, Baekhyun: _bite me_.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> smutwut. (i will never write smut again, it’s crap).  This whole thing was basically an excuse to have Baekhyun bite Chanyeol's ass. So, mission accomplished? I (maybe) have another Halloween drabble in the works in this same verse.  
> Happy Halloween, btw.


End file.
